Puss in Boots (Shrek)
Puss in Boots is the tetartagonist from the Shrek film series and the main protagonist of the film with the same name. He voiced in English and both Spanish versions by Antonio Banderas. He is based loosely on the fairy tale character of the same name, and is the main "other fairy tale character" in the four sequels. He was introduced in Shrek 2 ''and speaks with a Spanish accent. Biography ''Puss in Boots Puss took place in the prequel as the main and titular character. ''Shrek 2'' Recommended to King Harold by Doris (the Ugly Stepsister and barmaid of the Poison Apple Inn) as a famous ogre assassin, Puss is hired by the king to assassinate Shrek. However, unlike his fairy tale counterpart, he does not try to trick the ogre into changing into a mouse, but instead makes a direct, frontal assault on Shrek, which works up until the feline gags on a hairball, spitting it up. Shrek and Donkey think of what to do with him as Donkey even proposes to give him the 'Bob Barker treatment', but the swashbuckling cat begs for his life. Puss claims to have taken then contract to help his poor family, consisting of a litter of siblings, a sick mother and a father who lives off the garbage (although he may have been lying so Shrek would spare his life). Ultimately, they spare his life, and Puss proposes to the ogre he owes a life debt to him, in thanks. Although there is some tension/rivalry between Puss and Donkey (who seems nervous that Puss is taking his place as "annoying talking animal" and as Shrek's best friend), the three eventually become close friends and allies. Shrek appears to have accepted this debt, as Puss in Boots stays with him throughout the course of the film. He has also stated that he "hates mondays". When Shrek and Donkey enter the castle to find Fiona and are being chased by the castle's knights, Puss repays his debt to Shrek by holding them off (he removes his hat, looks at the guards cutely, and then attacks them when they stop and say "aww!") After Shrek and Fiona get back together, and the king turns back to a frog, Donkey finds out he has become a dad. Due to the friendship that has developed, Puss decides to be Donkey's dronkeys' uncle. ''Shrek the Third'' Donkey and Puss remain in Far Far Away with Fiona and Shrek, helping the royal couple run the country in the place of the ailing king. Puss joins Shrek and Donkey on their journey to find Artie (Fiona's cousin and heir to the throne) and later encourages Shrek to be kinder to Artie to gain the teenager's trust. He also tries to advise Shrek who has just found out that Fiona is expecting a baby, on fatherhood. When the group is magically sent back to Far Far Away by Merlin, Puss and Donkey have their bodies accidentally switched, something they were not happy about. The two swapped animals later join forces with the Far Far Away princesses and other captives of Prince Charming and help rescue Shrek. Towards the end of the movie, they confront Merlin and demand he put them in their correct bodies. He does so, although their tails seem to have been switched this time (in the next scene, this is shown to have been corrected as well). At the end of the movie, Puss helps Shrek and Fiona care for their new born ogre triplets. He has trouble with them pulling his fur and tail. ''Shrek the Halls'' In Shrek the Halls, Puss tells the story of Santa Claus as a smooth Spanish cat (similar to himself). He is distracted from telling the tale when he sees a glass Christmas tree ornament and begins batting at it. When he realizes what he was doing, he walks away muttering "I have shamed myself". Later, when Shrek explains that he never celebrated Christmas before and wanted it to come right, Puss tells his friend "Christmas just comes". ''Shrek Forever After'' Puss did appear in the final film, released theatrically in May 2010. The time change caused by Rumpelstilskin has made him fat and lazy. Antonio Banderas did reprise his voice. Personality Despite his small size, Puss is a capable fighter even when outnumbered against much larger opponents. He is skilled with a sword and often practically dances around his enemies who can't keep up with him. One of his defenses is using his cute nature by staring up at his foes with an innocent, wide-eyed, expression, which softens his foes hearts. In Shrek 2, he does this three times; while in the woods; still under command of king Harold to kill Shrek, afterwards; trying to persuade Donkey to let him travel with him and Shrek, and in the castle of Far Far Away, while fighting the castle guards. He tried this technique twice in Shrek the Third, both times unsuccessful. The first time, he stands outside the window of Shrek's room but Shrek simply closed the curtains on him. Later, he tried this in Donkey's body, but the effect was spoiled by Donkey's crooked teeth which disgusted his enemies who promptly tried to kill him. Inspiration Puss' Shrek form is based on Zorro's (whom Banderas also portrayed in the The Mask of Zorro and The Legend of Zorro) fighting style, accent (Spanish) and personality. While attacking Shrek, he used his sword to scratch up a P, a parody of Zorro's trademark move. In Shrek the Third, Donkey, while in Puss' body, scratches a D instead. Theater Puss in Boots makes a silent cameo in the Shrek the Musical song, "Travel Song" as Donkey says "Hey look, a cat that's wearing boots, that's crazy!". Puss tips his hat to Shrek and Donkey and walks off. He is one of the many puppets seen in the song, along with a bunny Shrek scares away and some African-style animals that parody the opening number of "The Lion King". Similar heroes *Meowth (Pokemon) *Zorro *Garfield Category:Feline Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Sidekick Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Shrek Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:In love heroes Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pets Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Bounty Hunters Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Stock Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Parody Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Warriors Category:False Antagonist Category:Ladies Men Category:Martial Artists Category:Normal Badass Category:Comic Relief Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:One-Man Army Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Womanizer Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Orphans Category:Childhood friends Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Victims Category:Hypnotists Category:Riders Category:Ferals Category:Loner Heroes